Nuestro Sueño
by denebtenoh
Summary: "Te equivocas, Óscar. Sólo existe el amor lleno de angustia." Pero... pero si al menos el Universo le permitiera un momento... sólo unos momentos del tan anhelado encuentro con su primer amor... ¿la hermosa comandante tomaría la oportunidad?


NUESTRO SUEÑO

Si alguien le hubiera dicho, hace tres semanas, que Oscar François de Jarjayes se pondría un vestido, acudiría a un baile de gala y bailaría con el soltero más cotizado, probablemente se reiría como demente y lo tiraría de loco.

O quizá, con mayor seguridad, le pegaría un tiro.

Pero ya pasaron tres semanas de tan horrible acontecimiento, y Oscar aún no sale de su estupor de haber hecho tal cosa. Aunque debe aceptar que dicho evento le sirvió para cambiar su vida, su determinación, y reafirmar sus convicciones.

La Comandante Oscar lleva ya una semana en la Guardia Real, peleando entre hombres rudos y sin educación, tratando de aleccionarlos al puro estilo militar, basado en la disciplina, honor y sacrificio al deber, el estilo que ella conoce.

Y que no le está funcionando.

Son hombres sin principios, sin adiestramiento marcial, sin patriotismo ni ninguna base moral que los guíe. Y el peor de ellos es Alain, el líder negativo del destacamento, que lo único que hace es bloquearle cualquier intento de adiestrar a su personal en las buenas artes militares. Lo anterior, sin embargo, no le evita el sentir admiración por el hombre quien, a pesar de no tener cuna ni cargo superior, ni ningún tipo de educación castrense, la tropa lo obedece por encima de los oficiales, como si él fuera el comandante. Tal despliegue de liderazgo innato es impresionante. ¿Cómo hacer que un hombre como él obedezca las órdenes de ella, una aristócrata, y para acabarla de amolar, una mujer?

Oscar reinicia sus pasos, que no la llevan a ningún lado, más que a caminar en círculos alrededor de la mesita en su propia oficina. Si pudiera, si no repudiara el olor que se adhiere a las ropas, en este momento no le caería nada mal fumar un poco de tabaco.

Definitivamente le vendrían bien sus efectos.

Así que, frustrada, se contenta en arrugar y aventar salvajemente la pequeña carta que tuvo la osadía de descansar en sus manos.

"¡Maldita sea!"

La carta, firmada por la mismísima María Antonieta, es una invitación personal de la Reina para que se presente esa misma noche en la fiesta de cumpleaños número 3 de su segundo hijo varón, Luis Carlos, remarcando con letras doradas que su presencia en la fiesta había sido a petición expresa del futuro Delfín, Luis José. Óscar se sentía halagada por el cariño tan especial que desde pequeño el príncipe le profería, quien aún a sus 6 años, ya habiendo dejado los berrinches atrás, continuaba guardando un lugar especial para ella en su tierno corazón. Ella misma adoraba al niño, y le dolían los dolores y la siempre frágil salud que tenía que sobrellevar a pesar de su corta edad. Pero por mucho que lo quisiera, esta fiesta era un evento al que hubiera preferido no asistir.

De presentarse, esta fiesta seguramente la confrontaría cara a cara con el conde Hans Axel Von Fersen, después del fiasco que protagonizó en la última gala real, y que, para su mayor humillación, el galante y brillante conde tuvo a bien descubrir con demasiada facilidad. El sólo pensar en verse de frente de nuevo con el joven y varonil coronel sueco la hizo ruborizarse.

"Maldición!" Tiró la silla que había tenido sujetada del respaldo, sujeta hasta que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Su angustia no tenía límites, pues sabía que su corazón aún no había sanado. A pesar de haber pasado ya varios días desde el evento, desde la vez en que él había acudido a su mansión, forzándola a que aceptara sus sentimientos, aún sentía su corazón corriendo desaforado al recordar la tibia mano del conde en su espalda durante el baile, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo tan cerca de ella y su olor viril, que la había envuelto tan completamente. Ese recuerdo aún la embriagaba, y saber que estaría expuesta ante él, ante la vergüenza de que la había descubierto, la tenía en un humor de los mil demonios.

Cuando la silla cayó, André sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, a sabiendas del motivo seguro de la rabieta.

"Sabes que no puedes negarte, Óscar. Es una petición directa de la Reina."

La encolerizada general bufó. "Lo sé, André. No necesito que me lo digas."

"Yo diría que sí, pues este arrebato parece venir de tu decisión de no ir."

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada, pero una vez que sus palabras se registraron en su mente, le hicieron pensar en una posibilidad, y sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia la ventana, reflejando un dejo de esperanza. "Quizás… quizás si le doy unas buenas razones para no asistir… quizás si le solicito me libere de este compromiso como un favor personal…"

"Tendrías que partir de inmediato," André interrumpió sus pensamientos, "antes de que empiece la recepción preliminar de la nobleza baja. De otra forma la Reina estará muy ocupada en los preparativos como para recibirte."

Ella se quedó quieta, perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento. Y de nuevo, fue André quien la sacó de ellos.

"Por favor dime que no vas a rechazar su invitación, o peor, hacerle la grosería de no asistir."

Óscar cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, en un intento por controlar sus emociones. "Daría lo que fuera por poder rechazar la invitación. Pero es mi reina, la Reina de Francia. No me puedo negar."

André sonrió suavemente. "Es bueno saber que aún te queda cordura debajo de tanto enojo. ¿Puedo saber a que se debe tanta ira?"

Los ojos de la rubia destellaron con rabia cuando los dirigió a su amigo de la infancia, y él, hombre inteligente y cauto, sólo encogió los hombros.

"Bueno, yo sólo preguntaba. Aunque realmente me da igual. Fersen seguramente se encargará de tranquilizarte."

La copa salió volando directamente a su cara, afortunadamente el joven soldado aún no había perdido completamente la vista, y pudo esquivar sin problema el proyectil. André salió de la habituación, en parte divertido, en parte preocupado. Sabía que se merecía tal reacción, pero tenía que saberlo, y la manera en que la rubia actuó le confirmó sus sospechas. Óscar no sólo seguía enamorada de Fersen, sino que además estaba más que insegura de encontrarse con él. Si alguien se le acercaba en esos momentos, cualquiera y por lo que fuera, seguro perdería la vida.

"Yo que tú no lo intentaría, Alain."

El hombretón salió de la esquina en la que se escondía y sonrió a su compañero.

"Pft. Claro que lo intentaré. Esa mujer no me da miedo, a mí no."

La sonrisa de André se extendió.

"¿Entonces por qué estás temblando?"

Ésta vez no fue un objeto, sino un puño, lo que se dirigió a su cara. Y ésta vez, sí acertó. André se tambaleó mientras probaba la sangre de su labio partido.

"¡Idiota! ¿Cómo crees que le tengo miedo?" Un segundo derechazo se dirigió a su cara, pero esta vez el ojiverde lo detuvo.

"Ya, ya. Está bien, Alain, por esta vez te creo. De todas formas no te recomiendo que entres. La Comandante Óscar no está de muy buen humor que digamos y seguramente tú terminarás pagando los platos rotos."

Alain abrió muy grandes los ojos, para después soltar una carcajada que se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

"¿No me digas que está en esos días difíciles de todas las mujeres?¡Por los mil demonios! ¿también le tenemos que aguantar eso?"

André endureció la mirada. "Eso no fue muy agradable de tu parte, Soisson."

Una fuerte palmada hizo tambalear al soldado raso.

"Bien sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Grandier. Pero está bien, prestaré atención a tu advertencia. Mejor te invito una copa, para que olvidemos estos sin sabores."

Pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso adelante, la puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que los dos hombres respingaran.

"¡Sargento Soisson!"

"¡Comandante!" El hecho de que el hombre se cuadrara frente a ella y saludara sin mayor respingo, fue testimonio del efecto que el grito y el portazo tuvieron sobre el enorme sargento. Hasta André se cuadró frente a ella de forma automática.

"Prepare el carruaje, iré en estos momentos a Versalles. Me llevaré al cabo Dreselle y al soldado Cignet conmigo."

André y Alain voltearon a verse, este último fue el que se recuperó primero.

"Pero Comandante, así como está la situación en todo París, debería ir sin el carruaje y con una mayor escolta, principalmente con soldados más veteranos."

La rubia cruzó los brazos, indignada por ser cuestionada. "Sólo siga mis órdenes, Sargento. Estoy con la certeza de que mi seguridad es lo último que le preocupa."

Alain le contestó con una mueca. "Tiene razón, Comandante. La verdad es que si la asaltan y la asesinan por ser tan imprudente y terca, para mí será mejor." Sin esperar una respuesta, el hombre se volteó y, dando pisotadas, salió de inmediato del lugar para seguir la orden. Pero también André estaba preocupado.

"Voy contigo."

Unos penetrantes ojos azul cielo clavaron al hombre en su lugar. "De ninguna manera. Tú aún estás delicado por tu ojo, bajo revisión por el médico, y necesito ir a todo galope. No puedo arriesgarme a que te lesiones más."

André insistió, desesperado por la idea de que se arriesgara sola. "Entonces lleva a alguien con mayor experiencia, como Alain."

Óscar hizo una mueca ante la sugerencia. "Alain seguro aprovechará algún descuido mío para tomar venganza. No gracias, no quiero tener que andar cuidándome las espaldas."

El hombre dio un paso al frente, insistente. "Sé que has tenido diferencias con él, pero te aseguro que es un hombre recto y de honor. Jamás te atacará por la espalda y mucho menos te abandonará a tu suerte. Yo confío en él."

Óscar se lo pensó dos veces, pero luego desvió la mirada. Si se llevaba al Sargento, seguramente su viaje sería del conocimiento de precisamente todos aquellos que ella no quisiera que tuvieran idea de lo que realmente pasaba en su corazón, so pena de usarlo en su contra. No, tenía que ser discreta.

"Como sea, si no me llevo a gente de recién ingreso, ¿Cómo adquirirán experiencia?¿Cómo podré confiar en ellos si no los enfrento a la realidad? Necesito en este regimiento soldados prestos y habilidosos, no niños que no saben ni levantar un arma, y mucho menos aprovechar oportunidades. Me urge que adquieran práctica en la conformación de una escolta militar."

Había ocasiones en las que André encontraba difícil de refutar los razonamientos de esta mujer tan determinada y brillante, pero que, a pesar de su inteligencia, se negaba a ver el peligro en sus juicios. A veces era casi como si ella buscara intencionadamente poner su vida en riesgo.

"Óscar, por favor, sólo llévate a unos hombres más. Es todo lo que pido."

Pero la fría mirada de la joven lo silenció. Sabía que habían llegado al punto en que no podía opinar más, so pena de provocar en ella mayor ira y que se aferrara aún más a su decisión, por muy estúpida que ésta fuera, por lo que, derrotado, bajó la mirada.

"Como desees. Ayudaré a Alain a preparar los caballos."

"Gracias André."

Al verlo irse con la cabeza gacha, la joven comandante se sintió culpable. Sabía que el muchacho sólo se preocupaba por su bienestar, y quizá, sólo quizá, había sido muy dura con él.

"¿André?" lo llamó, y el hombre volteó a verla, sus ojos reflejando su angustia. Ella lo alcanzó y le sonrió, tratando de consolarlo. "No debes preocuparte por mí de esa forma. Sabes muy bien que nadie me gana con la espada ni con la pistola. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, y crees que será adecuado para la misión, llevaré conmigo al Sargento Eurand." La rubia pasó al lado de su amigo de la infancia, palmeando su hombro, y se retiró con paso decidido a alcanzar a Alain, su figura seguida por la mirada ansiosa del ojiverde.

André suspiró. Tres hombres no serían suficientes para protegerla, pero al menos había escuchado un poco su súplica. Quizás, si convencía a Alain, podrían ir tras de ella…

"Ni se te ocurra seguirme, André. O lo pagarás caro." Sin voltear a verlo, y aún alejándose, la voz llena de mando de la rubia fue la respuesta ante los pensamientos subversivos del joven, provocando en él un gruñido de frustración al verse descubierto.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Al final Óscar no sólo cedió en llevarse a alguien más, sino también en no sacar el carruaje. Aún así, salió rumbo a Versalles a galope desesperado, con tanta velocidad, que su pequeña escolta tuvo dificultades para seguirle el paso.

_Mejor que se pierdan, así me dejarán un momento a solas como lo requiero._

Sin embargo sus tres elementos de tropa se pegaron a sus ropas con fuerza, quizá asustados de las consecuencias en caso de que no cumplieran con su deber. Sin embargo, tal galope desaforado al menos les permitió abandonar la ciudad sin contratiempos mayores que el de miradas furtivas y llenas de rencor que iban dejando a su paso. La tarde caía, pronto les alcanzaría la noche, y en cambio ellos apenas habían traspasado las afueras de la ciudad, cuando en el camino lograron divisar un grupo en evidente revuelta. Óscar ordenó que se detuvieran a buena distancia, para evaluar mejor la situación.

Eran aproximadamente veinte hombres en tremenda escaramuza, algunos vestidos con harapos, pero otros vestidos con ropajes aparentemente finos, y pocos más con uniformes militares. Tres de éstos últimos llamaron la atención a la comandante, quien sintió cómo se le heló la sangre al reconocer en uno de ellos, un patrón bastante familiar para ella.

Casaca oscura con bordes dorados…

Pantalón blanco…

Y esa melena castaño claro, sujetada con un moño oscuro…

"Fersen!"

Su queridísimo caballo César jamás había corrido con tanto desenfreno, como si hubiera sentido en carne propia la desesperación de su dueña.

_No puede ser! Son demasiados contra una sola escolta! Ya casi los han derrotado!_

Conforme se iba acercando, los gritos desquiciados de los asaltantes llenaron sus oídos.

"Muerte al amante de la Reina! Muerte al amante de la Austriaca!"

_No… NO!_

Esas palabras confirmaron sus peores sospechas. El corazón de la comandante latía con tanta fuerza que sintió que se le saldría del pecho, y su garganta ardía, pues sin darse cuenta empezó a gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de su amado conde, lo que atrajo la atención de los asaltantes que ya lo tenían en el suelo, golpeándolo y desgarrando sus ropas, listos para lincharlos a él y a lo que quedaba de sus hombres. Óscar cayó sobre los atacantes con todo y caballo, el cual levantó sus patas delanteras para golpear a dos, mientras Óscar acababa con dos más usando su espada desenvainada. Dos hombres le sujetaron una pierna, con la intención de hacerla caer del caballo, pero en ese momento sus hombres le dieron alcance, quitándole a los agresores de encima.

Pero, atraídos por el escándalo aún tan cerca de la ciudad, la muchedumbre estaba creciendo, reforzada por curiosos y transeúntes que, al ver los ropajes aristócratas, de inmediato se abalanzaban contra los escasos defensores. Eran ya demasiados contra sólo ellos, pues ya habían acabado con los cuatro hombres que acompañaban a Fersen, y el conde mismo se encontraba en el piso, tratando de recuperarse.

"Comandante!" el Sargento le gritó a la mujer al verla saltar del caballo y correr hacia el aristócrata herido.

"Comandante!"

Pero Óscar no escuchaba. Como pudo, se abrió paso entre la gente, lanzando golpes y espadazos por doquier, su corazón empujando con fuerza su deseo para llegar al hombre amado.

"Fersen…" suspiró una vez que su mano tocó el hombro del conde. Éste se sobresaltó, pero al ver la cascada de cabello rubio enfocó mejor su mirada y sonrió.

"Siempre pensé que eras como una Valkiria de las historias que me contaba mi madre cuando era niño…" él le tomó la mano que aún lo tocaba, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más. "Vienes a mí como un ángel de la muerte… pero así, al ver tu rostro tan hermoso, ya puedo morir en paz… como un guerrero."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Fersen?" La rubia le gritó encolerizada, pero a la ves más tranquila al ver que podía articular palabras… aunque no fueran tan coherentes. "¡Levántate! Nos tenemos que ir." Mientras lo jalaba de la ropa para ayudarlo a levantarse, con la otra seguía repartiendo espadazos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por alejar a los atacantes, a pesar de lo cual ya tenía varios cortes y golpes en brazos, manos y espalda. Su frente y su espalda estaban perladas en sudor, mientras sentía ya sus brazos empezar a agotarse del esfuerzo permanente. Pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y obligó a sus propios músculos a esforzarse más. Por ningún motivo dejaría al hombre amado en merced de tales asesinos. No mientras ella viviera.

"Eurand!" Le gritó Óscar a su sargento.

"¡Ordene Comandante!"

Los hombres peleaban también con desesperación y con rabia, a pesar de lo cual era evidente que estaban siendo superados. Óscar notó que uno de ellos yacía en el piso, probablemente muerto.

No sin esfuerzo, y apoyando al hombre lo mejor que pudo, logró que Fersen se subiera a César. "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!¡Sígueme!" la rubia montó de un salto y salió disparada a todo galope, seguida de cerca de Eurand y el soldado Cignet, quienes, ejecutando una formación en flecha para poder realizar una maniobra penetrante, rompieron la endeble línea que habían formado los agraviadores, y forzaron a los caballos hasta su límite, saliendo del lugar lo más pronto posible. Sin pensar en una dirección, Óscar buscó el lugar más denso y más oscuro del bosque que separaba Versalles de París, tratando de perderse entre los árboles.

"¡Aaaargh!"

"¡Cignet!"

En un intento por detenerlos, uno de los hombres había arrojado su hacha de leñador hacia el grupo que huía, clavándolo en la espalda del más joven. Óscar forzó a César a girar casi en "U", para sujetar las riendas del caballo de su soldado.

"¡Eurand! Pasa a Cignet a tu caballo y tomen la dirección este, en cuanto veas que es posible, regresa de inmediato al cuartel para que lo atiendan, esperemos que no sea de gravedad."

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos ante la orden. "¿Y usted, Comandante? ¡No puedo dejarla aquí!"

"Tendremos más probabilidades de sobrevivir si vas con Gadout y nos mandas un pelotón o incluso una sección, a que si te quedas conmigo. Además, si nos dividimos podremos despistarlos más fácilmente."

El hombre apretó los dientes, pero de inmediato asintió. Sabía que su general tenía toda la razón. A galope lento, Óscar y Fersen ayudaron al Sargento a colocar con él a su compañero herido, y tan pronto lo lograron, ambos caballos de inmediato tomaron velocidad hacia direcciones opuestas.

No sin ansiedad, Óscar sonrió al ver a sus hombres alejarse, pero su angustia se acrecentó al voltear a ver el grupo de personas que ya los perseguía. Evidentemente se había incrementado.

"Déjame aquí, Óscar… ellos me quieren a mí, no a ti… no arriesgues más tu vida por alguien que no te valora…" Fersen había escondido su rostro en las ondas rubias de su cabellera, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura de ella para no caer, y hasta ese momento, la joven no se había percatado de la cercanía tan íntima que tenían en esa posición. Tratando de ocultar su turbación, la comandante refunfuñó y espoleó su caballo.

"No digas tonterías, Fersen. No pienso dejarte a que te linchen. Ya buscaremos un lugar para escondernos de la turba."

El hombre sonrió, apretándola más contra él y aspirando el perfume de sus cabellos.

"Siendo así, entonces ya se dónde podemos ir."

Óscar leyó bien la insinuación del hombre y refunfuñó aún más al no poder darle un puñetazo, so pena de que se cayera del caballo o les dieran alcance.

"¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en "eso" en la situación en que estamos?!"

Él se rió por lo bajo, divertido ante su indignación, pero sin perder la sonrisa señaló a la derecha de ellos.

"Me refiero a que ahí hay un escondite pequeño entre las ramas, bastante bueno para que nadie nos vea u oiga, incluso durante el día. Siempre lo utilizo para… bueno…"

El corazón se le estrujó a la rubia ante sus palabras.

"¿Es ahí donde te encuentras con María Antonieta…?"

"¡No!" Fue la respuesta inmediata del conde. "No, por supuesto que no. Está demasiado alejado del palacio. Pero sí lo uso para esconderme mientras llega la noche, y entonces pueda acercarme aún más sin ser visto."

Óscar apretó los dientes, mientras su corazón le dolía aún más. Pero ante todo tenía que ser práctica. La vida de ambos estaba en peligro, en esos momentos definitivamente no importaban sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

"Sea lo que sea, servirá para nuestro propósito."

Y así sin más, se dejó llevar hacia un lugar seguro, no sabiendo dónde corría más peligro: si afuera, en medio de la muchedumbre que pedía a gritos su cabeza en una estaca…

O enclaustrada a solas con el hombre que amaba, sabiendo perfectamente bien que no tendría la más mínima fuerza de voluntad frente a él…

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

A/N: Lady Óscar no me pertenece, no obtengo ningún tipo de lucro con este fic.

Okay, ya se que el tío más popular es André, sin embargo durante toda la historia me la pasé enamorada de Fersen. Y no me echen esos ojos. O sea, Dios mío! Joven, guapo, rico, enormemente brillante y aristócrata… (Ah! Y se me olvidó comentar, además un experto en la cama?) ¿qué más pueden pedir?

Así que este es mi fic, para honrar a ése prolífero caballero que hizo muy feliz a muuuuchas mujeres. No es que honre la patanería, pero la verdad… bueno, no puedo decir más, so riesgo de que les mande algún spoiler.

Espero que les guste mi historia!


End file.
